1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of image data transfer, and particularly to a structure capable of reducing the amount of transferred digital image data of a digital display.
2. Description of Related Art
In transferring digital image data, for example from a personal computer to a digital display, or inside a digital display, a set of data is transferred per clock (CLK). Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the structure for transferring digital image data of a digital display and the timing are illustrated. The data transferred at each clock includes image data (R/G/B data, INV1, INV2) and related horizontal and vertical control signals (STH, LD, POL, CLKV), which are processed by a digital image and timing control unit 11 in the display for driving a horizontal signal processing unit 12 and a vertical signal processing unit 13. Thereby, after the digital display receives the entire horizontal signals, the horizontal signals are outputted to an effective display area 14 in the digital display so as to form a complete display frame.
When the digital image data is transferred through Internet, the horizontal and vertical control signals of the digital image data must be encoded and compressed for being transferred.
Since the size of digital data to be transferred is relative huge, the power required for data transfer is very large. Therefore, it is likely to generate EMI and the occupied bandwidth is large. Accordingly, the conventional digital image data transfer technology is desired to be improved.